


A Father's Advice Might Be Valid (Or Might Have Come Too Late)

by Illusinia



Series: The S'chn T'gai Family [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusinia/pseuds/Illusinia
Summary: Originally titled: "How Kirk got Nyota pregnant with Spock's baby".





	1. Chapter 1

“Spock?” Sarek's voice cut through his thoughts, demanding his attention. 

****

Spock’s eyes left their focal point across the room, where Nyota sat with his cousin T’Lira’s infant daughter cradled in her arms. Her hair was drawn up in a bun, much like that worn by most Vulcan females, and, for the first time ever, she was wearing Vulcan robes. He had to admit her attire might be causing him some distraction. Seeing her in the robes was alluring. 

****

It wasn't abnormal for him to visually seek out Nyota in situations like this to ensure her well being, but tonight he'd found tearing his eyes from the image of her with his niece balanced carefully in her arms abnormally difficult. Her robes were the only thing he could imagine distracting him so thoroughly. Nothing else in her appearance varied from the norm.

****

“Is Nyota well?” inquired Sarek calmly, his head tilting slightly to the side as his words once more distracted Spock from his inner musings.

****

Nodding, Spock’s gaze darted momentarily to Nyota once more before focusing fully on his father. “Indeed. Why do you inquire?”   
  
“You have been continuously distracted and constantly kept her within your sight,” explained Sarek, gesturing slightly in Nyota's direction. “I simply wished to ensure she was well.”   
  
Spock winced internally, ashamed that his distraction had been so apparent. “It is logical to monitor my mate to ensure she is both safe and content.”   
  
“Indeed,” agreed Sarek with the faintest uptown of his lips. “I am certain her current interactions with T'Lira's infant daughter have no bearing on the matter.”

****

If it were possible to choke in that moment, Spock would have. 

****

Sarek continued, despite his son's discomfort. A discomfort Spock was certain his father was choosing to ignore. “You are at an age where reproduction is a natural consideration. I realized my own desire to reproduce with your mother under similar circumstances. The memory of her cradling your cousin Sepok distracted me for many weeks before I realized the desire for her that the image invoked was linked to my own desire for another child.”

****

This was not happening. There was no logic in his father discussing this matter with him. There could be no logic in it.

****

“I mention this in order to spare you the weeks of distraction I found myself subjected to,” explained Sarek casually, is if detecting his son's deep discomfort with this topic. Spock had to admit that his father's logic was sound. That did not make the topic any more comfortable. “It would be logical for you to discuss the idea of children with Nyota.” He paused for a moment then and Spock had the faintest hope the subject would be dropped. Then, Sarek added: “I would not be opposed to grandchildren.”

****

The discomfort from before increased, though Spock could not understand why. It was logical that his father would want to see his genetics carried onward. It was a biological imperative of most males. But that did not alleviate Spock's own strong desire to walk away from his father, collect Nyota, and retire for the evening.

****

“I will take that under advisement,” stated Spock at last, his voice less calm than he would have liked. Hopefully that would end this deeply uncomfortable conversation.

****

Sarek nodded, apparently satisfied, and the conversation turned to the latest research in astrophysics to Spock’s great relief. 

****

\------------------------

****

Sadly, Spock found himself unable to dismiss his father's remarks. The image of Nyota holding T’Lina’s daughter continuously hovered in his mind, despite his attempts to dismiss it. The little child had rested comfortably in her arms, head curling towards Nyota and a tiny hand gripping at one of the strands of her hair. He could no more purge the image from his mind than he could dispel an image of his mind’s own creation: one of Nyota cradling a mocha skinned little Vulcan with her eyes. The thought made him desire her all the more, his mind embracing the image as a potential result of their coupling.

****

“Spock?” asked Nyota, her head tilting to the side as she looked at him from across the guest room of his father’s home. Her hair was down, falling around and caressing the bare skin of her shoulders. It took Spock a second to register that this was because she’d stripped herself of the traditional robes she had been wearing earlier among his family. Seeing her in his people’s dress had been endearing, reminding him that she was, in fact, his and that she fully intended to stay his. His to protect and care for. His to lay with and impregnate. The woman who would carry his offspring when they decided to reproduce.

****

“Spock,” repeated Nyota, snapping his focus back to the present. She was standing beside what would be their bed for the night now, her head tilted  at him in question. “What’s wrong? You’ve been staring at me funny all night.”

****

“Nothing is wrong,” replied Spock quietly as he crossed the room to her side. One of his hands rose to rest against her lower back, his other hand stroking low on her abdomen. He could almost imagine her stomach swollen with their child and the desire to see the idea coming to fruition rose in him. “I was simply considering the validity of a statement my father made earlier this evening.”

****

“Which was?” prompted Nyota, her fingers tracing over his chest through his robes before sliding up to run through his hair.

****

Spock leaned his head back into her fingers, relaxing slightly as she played with his hair.    
“I found myself distracted by you throughout the evening. He suggested I may be experiencing a desire to procreate.”

****

“He thinks you might be ready to have kids,” translated Nyota slowly, though her fingers never withdrew from his hair.

****

“Indeed,” confirmed Spock quietly. His fingers stroked over the skin just above her womb. “I suspect he may be correct. He suggested we begin discussing the idea of reproducing.”

****

Nyota chewed at her lip slightly, her fingers shifting to rub along his shoulders and chest instead. Her actions and posture were indicative of human nervousness. A combination of fear and sadness settled in his stomach. They had not discussed children before and, he realized, Nyota may have no desire to reproduce. It saddened him, but he would not press the issue either. 

****

"It's funny you should mention that,” murmured Nyota, her eyes dropping to his chest. He noted the way her cheeks seemed to heat slightly, though her continued abuse of her lower lip suggested she was uneasy with the topic. Her words were at odds with her actions, as well. She did not appear amused by his statement, but rather troubled.

  
"I do not understand,” stated Spock quietly, his hand leaving her stomach to cup her cheek instead. “What is amusing about that statement?"

****

“Nothing,” explained Nyota, apparently detecting his confusion. She released her lip, though her eyes remained locked on his chest. “It’s a phrase that basically means ‘speaking of X topic’. It usually indicates the person who says it has further information or an opinion they haven’t previously mentioned related to the subject.”

****

Spock’s brows furrowed as he tilted her head up at last, leaning his forehead against hers as two of his fingers remained pressed under her jaw. “As we have never discussed children before, I can imagine you have many opinions on the subject you have never voiced to me.”

****

“Yeah, well, it’s usually more definitive than a simple opinion,” whispered Nyota, her eyes holding his. One of her hands slid around to cup his cheek gently and he pressed slightly into her palm in return. “Something that either completely changes some parameter of the topic or nullifies it.”

****

His brow furrowed further. “Does your information nullify our need for this conversation or adjust the parameters?”

****

“Well,” began Nyota slowly, her hand shifting to cover the one at her chin and bring it down to rest over the skin covering the cradle of her hips. “Kind of both. I'm already pregnant."

  
His breath caught in his chest, his mind grinding to a halt suddenly. His fingers where they rested against her flesh began to stroke over the skin, searching and probing for something he couldn’t name. Maybe evidence of her claim? But her claim made no sense. They used a universal contraceptive shot received every three months and he had been present when she had received her last dose. "I do not understand. How? We utilize a contraceptive."

  
“Yes, we do,” confirmed Nyota softly, her hand beginning to stroke his hair again. "But sometimes things cause them to not work. Remember that infection Kirk brought onboard the ship last month?” 

****

“Of course,” confirmed Spock, thinking back on the rapid series of antibiotics that had been distributed to keep the bacteria from spreading through the ship.

****

“Well, Dr. McCoy was busy trying to keep Kirk alive, so the nurses were distributing the antibiotics,” explained Nyota softly. “And the nurse who administered my shot didn’t check my chart to see what, if any, contraceptives I was using. After all, 90% of Starfleet officers use the same contractive.”

****

“However, it made you exceedingly ill,” recalled Spock, the unease he’d felt when Nyota had become sick from that specific medication returning momentarily.

****

“Yeah, so they switched me to a different one,” confirmed Nyota, her fingers tightening around his hand where it rested over her womb. “And it turns out the antibiotic they gave us to combat Kirk’s infection is known to interfere with my contraceptive shot.”

****

“We mated three days later,” murmured Spock, his eyes slipping shut as he recalled the fierce way he’d embraced her following that particular incident. His relief that she was safe had driven him to mate with her multiple times both that night and in the day following. If her contraceptive was inactive in that time, then any of those instances could have resulted in her pregnancy.

****

“We did,” confirmed Nyota gently. “McCoy called me to his office a few weeks later, when he was updating the medical files and realized what antibiotic I had been given. He wanted to make sure someone had told me that my contraceptive shot would have been voided and administer another one.”

****

\----------------------- 

****

_ “Leonard?” called Nyota as she stepped into the ship’s Med Bay. _

****

_ “Hey Nyota,” greeted Leonard as he motioned to one of the biobeds, a PADD in his hand. “Hop up. I just need to follow up a few things with you.” _

****

_ She nodded uneasily, glancing at the doctor as she did as she was directed. “Is this related to Kirk’s most recent attempt to get us all killed?” _

****

_ “Kinda,” confirmed Leonard with a sigh as he set the PADD aside. “Did anyone talk to you about the antibiotic you were given and your birth control?” _

****

_ “Uh, no?” replied Nyota in alarm. “Is there a problem?” _

****

_ “Yeah, there is,” sighed Leonard unhappily. “The antibiotic you were given nullified your birth control, 99% probability. Doesn’t happen with the standard Starfleet one, but it’s a known problem with some of the other options.” _

****

_ Nyota felt her stomach flip uneasily. “What are you saying?” _

****

_ “I’m saying we’ll need to give you another contraceptive shot because the one you were given two months ago ain’t working anymore,” stated Leonard, his lips compressing slightly. “But before I do  _ that _ , I have to ask if you and the green-blooded hobgoblin have had sex since you got that antibiotic.” _

****

_ She shot him a raised eyebrow in response. “Do I really have to answer that?” _

****

_ He sighed heavily, rubbing his brow. “I’m going to assume that’s a ‘yes’.” _

****

_ “Kirk almost got us all killed,” reminded Nyota, her hands folding in her lap. “And Spock is very protective.” _

****

_ “Right,” huffed Leonard uncomfortably as he reached behind him and grabbed a tricorder. “Lay back. We’re gonna have to do a pregnancy test before I can administer another contraceptive then.” _

****

_ Nyota felt her heart-rate pick up a little as she lay back on the bed. “Is there actually a good chance I could be pregnant?” _

****

_ “Well, given Spock’s a hybrid, it’s kinda a crapshoot,” admitted Leonard with a shrug as he began to scan her with the tricorder. “Better to find out now than screw something up by giving you another contraceptive though.” _

****

_ Nodding slowly, she closed her eyes and tried to ignore the beeping of the tricorder. She and Spock had never discussed kids, much less when they wanted to have them if he even wanted them.  _

****

_ “Relax,” instructed Leonard, meeting her eyes as he ran the scanner over her stomach. “Look, if you are pregnant, Spock will probably be thrilled. He seems like the kinda guy who’d want kids.” _

****

_ “It isn’t that,” stated Nyota quietly, her eyes locking on the ceiling. “We haven’t discussed kids. I don’t know if he even wants them right now.” _

****

_ “You two will work it out,” assured Leonard. “Spock loves you, even if he won’t call it that. He’s gonna be over the moon.” The tricorder beeped then, drawing his attention to the device. With a sigh, he motioned for Nyota to sit up. “And it looks like you two beat the odds.” His eyes rose to hers. “You’re pregnant, barely. Two weeks, if I had to guess.” _ __  
  


_ Nyota took a slow deep breath, joy battling with fear in her chest. “Really?” _

****

_ “Yep,” confirmed Leonard, turning the tricorder around so she could see the scan results. “Your hormone levels are up. I can check with a blood test too, but I’d be surprised if it came up with anything different.” _

****

_ “I’d like to double check, just to make sure,” confirmed Nyota firmly. She needed to know before she told Spock anything.  _

****

_ Leonard shrugged and grabbed a hypo, drawing some blood and letting the device analyze it. It came back a moment later with a beep and he turned the device so she could see the results. The analysis was summed up as a single sentence: ‘The patient’s hormonal levels indicate the positive presence of fetal life’. _

****

_ Sighing heavily, Nyota gripped the side of the biobed and tried to let that information settle in. “I’m pregnant.” _

****

_ “Yep,” confirmed Leonard, frowning slightly. “Don’t think I’ve ever seen someone look so down about that though. Damn miracle you conceived without medical intervention.” Glancing up at her, he set the device aside and strode across the room to his medical cabinet. He pulled out a few hypos and brought them over to set on the table beside her. “I need to give you a few shots to make sure you’re in good health so far. Standard stuff, vitamins and the like that everyone needs. I’ll get in contact with a Vulcan healer first chance I get and review the data on Spock’s mom’s pregnancy. See if there’s anything we need to be worried about. It’s early enough that I’m not gonna worry yet. But you gotta talk with Spock and figure out what you two want to do. Maybe speak to a Vulcan healer, too.” _

****

_ “Yes, that sounds like a good plan,” agreed Nyota, nodding slowly as she tilted her head so he could administer the hypos. He did so quickly, with minimal fuss, and motioned that she could leave. “And talk to him soon, Nyota. Maybe while you’re on New Vulcan for that family gathering of his.” _

****

_ “Maybe,” agreed Nyota as she stood and headed for the door, her mind swirling. She was pregnant, unplanned, with Spock’s child. They were going to be parents. They’d bonded less than a year ago, and now they were going to be parents. She needed to go lay down and try to think this all through. “Thank you, Leonard.” _

****

_ Leonard waved mildly after her, heading for his office. “Hey, if someone has to be pregnant, I’m glad it’s you. You two love each other and hopefully this will be a good thing.” _

****

_ “I hope so, too,” murmured Nyota as she left medical and began trying to figure out a good way to break the news to Spock. _

****

\---------------------------------------------- 

****

“Did you believe I would not be happy?” asked Spock in surprise, his nose brushing against hers before he caught her lips. His hand spread across her stomach and he let his joy at her news to flutter between them.

****

“We hadn’t discussed it,” reminded Nyota quietly as she withdrew from his lips so only a few centimeters separated them. “I was worried you might not be ready.”

****

“I am,” assured Spock as he slid his hand down to cup her rear and picked her up in one motion. His other hand slid to brace her back, pressing her torso flush with his. “Though you will see a healer tomorrow. I trust Dr. McCoy, but I cannot anticipate what complications may arise.”

****

“I can handle that,” agreed Nyota, her forehead pressing to his as he shifted to set her on the bed. “But let’s deal with that tomorrow. I have other ideas for what we could be doing right now.”

****

“Indeed, ashayam, this news warrants celebration,” confirmed Spock as he crawled onto the bed with her.

****

“That’s exactly what I was thinking,” murmured Nyota before she leaned up and kissed him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had this running around in my head as I was writing the first part of this fic and, after finishing it to get it out of my brain, I decided I'd post it. This just provides a perspective from Nyota on this topic and her discussion of the matter with some of the female members of the S'chn T'gai family.

“Greetings T’Nyota.”

****

Nyota nearly jumped as a female voice broke her from her thoughts, turning quickly but carefully towards the individual who addressed her. Mentally, she cursed her jumpiness. She’d found herself somewhat on edge for the last few days, the combination of nerves at the prospect of spending a week with Spock’s family and the secret she currently harbored from her bonded keeping her up at night. Ever since Leonard had informed her that she was pregnant, the way she’d broach the topic with Spock had weighed heavily on her mind.

****

Which was probably why she hadn’t noticed the female Vulcan approaching. She was tall, like every Vulcan, with dark hair and eyes much like Spock and Sarek. Her eyebrows were slightly more slanted than most Vulcans she’d met, but her eyes were a touch softer. Or maybe Nyota was just imagining things. She thought she might be when it came to Vulcans sometimes.

****

“I am T'Shael,” continued the woman, offering the ta’al in greeting. “Cousin to Sarek and Spock.”

****

Nyota returned the gesture automatically, nodding slightly. “Greetings. It is an honor to meet you.”

****

“Why do you stand alone?” asked T'Shael curiously, her head tilting slightly as her hands disappeared back into the sleeves of her robes. 

****

Nyota mimicked the motion, folding her hands together in the sleeves of her own robes as she considered how to respond. In truth, she’d stepped away from the festivities for a moment to try to quell a faint rising nausea she’d been fighting for the last week. She’d actually been about to go see Leonard about it when he called her in to discuss her birth control. If it was nerves or her pregnancy causing the turning in her stomach, she wasn’t sure. She hadn't wanted to mention it to Spock either. He would want to know what was making her ill and she wasn't sure how to tell him. She wasn’t sure how Vulcan women informed their husbands they were pregnant. Logically, one would just tell him, but she knew enough about Vulcan culture to know that private and family matters were often handled with little actual logic.

****

“You are troubled,” observed T'Shael, tilting her head slightly before turning towards where a small group of women had gathered around Spock’s cousin, T’Lina, and her newborn daughter. “You should sit with the women of our clan.”

****

She blinked in surprise, her mind blanking momentarily at the invitation. She’d expected Spock’s family to reject the idea of their bonding. By extension, she’d expected them to reject her in a social setting, though not blatantly. An invitation to join them wasn’t something she’d expected at all.

****

“Alright,” agreed Nyota slowly, wondering what logic there was in asking her to join the other women.

****

Nodding once, T'Shael headed to where T’Lina and two other females sat. The other two women were older than T'Shael and T’Lina, both of whom looked only a little older than Spock.

****

T'Shael nodded at the three gathered women, before turning back to Nyota and gesturing to each in turn. “T’Nyota, this is T’Lina, T’Mir, and T’Pel.”

****

T’Lina nodded to her gently, shifting her daughter slightly in her arms so she could offer the ta’al along with the other two. “Welcome, T’Nyota.”

****

“Thank you,” thanked Nyota, returning the gesture. 

****

T'Shael gestured to an open seat beside T’Lina, then moved to sit on the other side of T’Pol. “Please sit.”

****

Nyota nodded and lowered herself into the seat beside T’Lina gently. She was still worried about moving too sharply, even though it was too early in her pregnancy for sharp movement to be a concern. This whole pregnancy felt delicate to her. Maybe it was the improbability of it all or maybe it was the fact it didn't feel completely real yet, but she felt like her pregnancy could come shattering to an end of she so much as moved wrong.

****

In T’Lina’s arms, the infant made a small noise and turned her little head towards Nyota. Though the little girl couldn’t turn very far, she managed to get Nyota into her line of sight all the same. T’Lina didn’t seem bothered by the action. Instead, she brushed her fingers over the infant’s, which opened momentarily, then closed around her mother’s. The little girl’s eyes never left Nyota, though.

****

“What is your daughter’s name?” asked Nyota curiously, careful to keep her expression neutral even though the little girl made her want to grin. 

****

“T’Dess,” replied T’Lina, turning her daughter a little more towards Nyota. “I apologize. She is curious about everything at this age.”

****

“It’s alright, that’s pretty normal I think,” assured Nyota as she met T’Dess’ gaze momentarily before looking back up at T’Lina. “Human infants are curious when they’re little, too.”

****

“All children are,” confirmed T’Mir with a nod. “It is a universal fact.”

****

T’Pel nodded in agreement, tilting her head slightly as she looked over at Nyota. “Children are a gift right now, with so few of us left.”

****

“Are you planning to have children with your own mate soon?” questioned T’Shael curiously. “I understand the human reproductive cycle is significantly shorter than that of a Vulcan female.”

****

“Uh, yes, it is,” confirmed Nyota, her nerves from before rising again. “But we haven’t discussed it, no. We were going to after our current mission ended.”

****

T’Mir’s brow furrowed slightly, as if the idea confused her. “Surely you would not remain in Starfleet. It would not be logical to raise a child away from the clan.”

****

“To raise a child elsewhere is not illogical,” disputed T’Pel before Nyota could respond. “There are valid arguments in favor of raising a child in an environment where they are capable of being exposed to many different ideas.”

****

“But the clan would ensure the child was raised correctly,” objected T’Mir firmly. “With the appropriate control. And Sarek would certainly wish to frequently see any grandchildren Spock sired. He is quite lonely now.”

****

“Sarek is an ambassador,” reminded T’Mir calmly. “Travel is easy for him.”

****

A soft cooing noise caught Nyota’s attention, drawing her gaze away from the two arguing older women and back to T’Dess. The little girl was looking up at her curiously, making little babbling noises and behaving just like any child might. It made her chest fill with love. If all went well, she’d have a baby of her own in a little under a year. A little infant that was a combination of her and Spock.

****

“Would you care to hold her?” inquired T’Lina, as she shifted the child in her arms slightly.

****

“Uh, sure,” agreed Nyota, allowing T’Lina to move T’Dess carefully into the cradle of her arms. The infant was a little heavier than Nyota had expected, but it didn’t seem to matter. She’d be doing this same thing in 9 months time.

****

“Why do you cry?” asked T’Lina curiously. “Does T’Dess upset you in some way?”

****

Nyota blinked roughly, only to realize she could feel tears at the corner of her eyes. She pointedly ignored them though, focusing instead on T’Dess as the infant shifted closer in her arms. “Sorry, I’m not crying in the way you’re thinking. I’m just… thinking.”

****

T’Lina’s brow furrowed further. “I do not understand. Please elaborate.”

****

“Humans sometimes tear up when we’re happy, frustrated, stressed, exhausted, or in any of a long list of emotional states,” explained Nyota with a small shrug. “It’s not really crying.”

****

“I see,” murmured T’Lina slowly. “What state do you find yourself in now?”   
  


“Tired, stressed, and worried,” stated Nyota, smiling faintly at T’Dess when the little girl pressed her hand against the scarf she had draped around her shoulders.

****

T’Lina’s brow furrowed further. “Humans have confusing and complex emotional states.”

****

“We can feel many things at once,” confirmed Nyota softly. T’Dess cooed softly again, abandoning Nyota’s scarf for an errant strand of hair. She quickly rescued the lock from the infant though, tucking it away and offering T’Dess one of her fingers like T’Lina had.

****

Then, an idea struck her. She had wanted Spock to be the first to know about her pregnancy, but she wasn’t sure how to even tell him. T’Lina had been through this recently though and would likely have a good idea about any Vulcan protocols Nyota needed to observe. She could ask the young mother how she’d broached the subject with her own mate. That would work. It was only logical.

****

“T’Lina, how did you tell your mate that you were pregnant?” asked Nyota softly, glancing at the others, who appeared fully engaged in their discussion of where the best place to raise a child was to pay her any attention.

****

T’Lina’s eyebrow rose curiously. “I stated it to him upon his return to our home following the confirmation of my pregnancy.” She paused for half a second, then asked: “are you concerned for how to tell your mate that you are pregnant?”

****

Nyota swallowed nervously, careful how she worded her next statement. “I was just curious if there were any Vulcan traditions surrounding that announcement.”

****

“Are you pregnant?” asked T’Mir suddenly, Nyota’s head snapping towards the older Vulcan.

****

Slowly, she nodded, glancing quickly back at Spock to make sure he was distracted. Sure enough, he was standing with his father, apparently engaged in whatever the older Vulcan was saying.

****

“And you have yet to tell your mate?” asked T’Pel, one of her eyebrows rising.

****

Nyota winced but nodded again. “I wasn’t sure how to tell him. I’m still not sure how to tell him.”

****

“How do humans traditionally inform their mates they are pregnant?” asked T’Lina.

****

“Uh,” murmured Nyota as she considered the question slowly. “There really isn’t a  _ traditional _ way to do it. Everyone does it their own way.”

****

“They do not simply tell their mates?” asked T’Pel, both of her eyebrows raised in what Nyota guessed was surprise.

****

“Some do,” corrected Nyota with a small shrug. “Others do things in a more celebratory manner.”

****

“But you do not wish to do so,” stated T’Mir.

****

“I’m not sure,” sighed Nyota.

****

T’Shael nodded once and looked at T’Pel. “T’Amanda simply informed Sarek, correct?”   
  


“Indeed,” confirmed T’Pel.

****

Nyota cleared her throat a little. “It’s a little easier when you’re trying to have children though. Or you’ve at least discussed it.”

****

One of T’Pel’s eyebrows rose. “Spohk was not as planned as you may believe.”

****

“Indeed, my understanding is that all attempts to engineer a viable fetus had failed,” confirmed T’Mir with a nod. “Sarek said the doctors were going to attempt a new method. Before they could though, T'Amanda became pregnant through natural means. Medical intervention was necessary to ensure Spohk and T’Amanda survived the pregnancy, but his conception was both natural and unexpected.”

****

“Wow,” murmured Nyota in surprised. She knew there was a lot of medical literature out there on Amanda's pregnancy and birth, but she hadn't realized Spock's actual conception hadn't been through medical means. That explained some things about her own pregnancy.

****

“You must tell him,” stated T’Pel firmly, her face set in the familiar determined look she saw pass over Spock's own face at times. “There is no logic in delaying to do so.”

****

“You must see a healer as well,” added T’Lina. “Treatment may need to be implemented now to ensure healthy development.”

****

“Yeah, I know,” agreed Nyota with a sigh as she looked down at T’Dess. The little girl blinked up at her silently. “I'm going to try to tell him tonight.”


End file.
